Lies
by rockleah18
Summary: Yamanaka Ino is now a Junior at her high school. She is the center of attention, Miss Popular herself. She jumps around from guy to guy, enjoying the gossip and rumors about her. She takes pride in vulgar comments on her promiscuity. The reasons for her outrageous behavior lie within Ino herself. It's her secret. How the hell did Uchiha Sasuke figure it out?
1. Secrets

****WARNING! FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD! I DON'T WANT TO STEAL ANYONE'S INNOCENCE D:**

**BUT IF YOU ALREADY KNOW MOST FOUL WORDS, PROCEED. :D**

_Lies_

_Chapter One: Secrets_

_Snobby._

_Vain._

_Stuck-up._

_Conceited._

_Spoiled._

_Fake._

_Boyfriend-stealer. _

_Bitch. _

_Ho._

_Slut. _

_Skank._

_Cumdumpster._

_Whore. _

_Cunt._

A list of things most girls would hate to be called, but not Yamanaka Ino, no. This high school junior was _proud_ of such vulgarities being shot her way. She'd just smile when she heard each insult, saying thank you every now and again. She welcomed gossip and rumors about her sleeping around or dating a new guy each week. Her promiscuity seemed to be her prized possession. She was important, the talk of the whole school, and for the reasons she wanted. She had succeeded. Every girl in school hated her, was jealous of her. It's only high school right? She had her friends that would never leave her side—other so-called sluts—Karin, Miki, and Rika.

Karin was the most interesting of the three, her hair red as can be, yet it had a sort of hot-pink tint to it, her eyes being the same odd color. Miki was a natural black haired beauty, with dazzling hazel eyes, and Rika was a tall brunette with brown eyes, her face like a porcelain doll. These were her new friends, friends that she chose over everyone else.

Even her best friend since _forever_, Haruno Sakura, was replaced. They had always been friends, but Ino seemed to have dropped her like a sack of potatoes. Everything about Sakura just frustrated Ino. When they were freshman, Ino soon made friends with Karin, Miki, and Rika, who Sakura didn't like. Sakura thought they were all stuck-up rich girls, spoiled to the core. Ino completely disagreed. Sakura also had a problem with the way they only talked about boys and flirting with boys and doing things with boys, how they lost their virginity, how they plan to have sex. She begged Sakura to accept her and her new friends. Sakura completely cut herself off from Ino after that, done with her shit, and made new friends in Hinata and Tenten. _Goody-goodies_ are what Ino and her crew calls them.

Though Ino will never admit it out loud, she desperately misses Sakura very much. She doesn't want anyone to know, she doesn't even want to be friends again with her. Is it because Ino is too cool for Sakura? It must be it. She's gotten too stuck up. Karin, Miki, and Rika had gotten to her. She brushes these feelings of why she can't have Sakura in her life aside as that. Another petty excuse.

/

Haruno Sakura had moved on. She didn't think twice about her now-popular friend. She really didn't care about her anymore. She wasn't the Ino she knew anymore. Sure, Sakura could've gone along with everything, but she would be as brainless and loose as the rest of them. The three demons had gotten to Ino, who's to say they wouldn't have gotten to her? The three demons were so snobby and slutty that Sakura didn't want to be associated with them. Ino did of course; the bitch wanted nothing more than to be_ like_ _them_. Sakura had no idea why she did, but she always concluded Ino wanted to be popular and get all the guys. Sakura didn't want to stick around with those bitches, and decided that for her sake, she would sacrifice her friendship with Ino.

Sakura felt so much better with Hinata and Tenten, they were true friends. They talked about crushes and random shit together, had slumber parties, and went out to the mall. All normal things to do with friends, instead of talking about which guy to sleep with next, like the _four _demons do. Sakura even started hanging out with her crush. She never regretted the day she stepped away and became her own person. She doesn't need Ino, and she never will. It was junior year, she had spent two years without her, and she could manage the third perfectly fine. Still, she wishes the real Ino would come back.

/

Ino was stumped with a dilemma—which guy should she go for this year? It was junior year, and she was ready for a new boyfriend, having tossed aside Gaara, Kiba, and Sai last year. The one that everyone's sight was set on was Uchiha Sasuke. The sexiness that was Uchiha Sasuke. He could melt anyone—even a guy—with just a look. It doesn't even have to be any particular facial expression. Ino knew that he was the one to get. Through Karin, Miki, and Rika all were after him as well, Ino knew that they'd get their turns if they were patient. It's not like he would stick around with her.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, a distant memory of first, maybe second grade. Sakura had always liked Sasuke. Ino was never interested in boys until high school, she cared more for her friends, but Sakura had always liked Sasuke, even before she could remember. Ino always cared for Sakura, even though they're not friends anymore. She knew she would hurt Sakura if she went for Sasuke. So, will she? The answer was of course yes, and that yes remained until she noticed the two she had been thinking about together, talking and _laughing_. Sakura had gotten to him before she did? No, that was impossible, no way. He should like _her _more than Sakura! She was _easy_!

Ino couldn't hide from her own feelings. She was so angry, she wanted to cut a bitch. It was surprising that her own anger was not toward the pink-haired girl, but the raven-haired male. Why would she be mad at Sasuke? For not liking her? Of course not, she knew the reason. Something she wasn't about to admit or think about _ever_ again. _Never_-e_ver_. She wouldn't be able to deal with _it_, and now that Sakura was out of the way she wouldn't have to deal with _it_.

Though she misses her friend, Ino doesn't regret her choice to keep her skanky friends and drop Sakura. It had to be this way, or the names would be worse. She enjoys hearing people talk about her sleeping around only because she wants to hide her secret. Heck, the sleeping around _is_ to hide her secret. Everyone is so distracted by how many guys she sleeps with that they won't ever look deeper. They won't see the real reason why she's so promiscuous. They won't notice how _fake_ she really is. Well, they'll call her fake, but for the right reasons. The reasons Ino wants them to think. Not for how she pretends to feel with her so-called _boyfriends_.

Ino was so struck with her anger that she realized she needed to stop being a jealous bitch.

"_What am I thinking? People will notice! I have to look preppy and confident!_"

Ino always felt trapped where she was. She hated everything about herself. She didn't want to admit it_, ever_. _Never-ever_. But she hated her long beautiful blonde hair, the envy of all her friends, hated how she applied her make-up to look so _girly-girl_, hated her naval ring and how trashy it made her look since she usually exposed it, hated the way her and her friends acted at the mall getting expensive clothing and shoes, and most of all she hated how she dressed like she was for sale on the corner of whatever street like a fucking _prostitute_. She never wanted to be this way, but she _had_ to. It was a matter of her secret. And this was the best way to hide it: _lies_.

/

Uchiha Sasuke was puzzled by the beautiful pink-haired girl that sat beside him, talking about herself and the falling out with Yamanaka Ino. Haruno Sakura was once friends with Yamanaka Ino? How could such people be friends? They were so different, at least, in Sasuke's eyes. It was the first he heard of it at all, though he and Sakura talked frequently since the end of last year.

"It was like, one minute we were laughing best friends, talking about how horrible these girls sometimes dress, and the next minute she's _dressing_ like those girls we were talking about and trying to fit in with them. She wasn't _Ino_ anymore. I begged her to stop being that way, but she refused. She told me to accept the new her or get lost. I decided to get lost. I wasn't going to be part of that kind of crowd,"

He smirked, "That's very noble of you,"

The girl blushed, making Sasuke smirk more.

"You really think I did the right thing?"

"Of course, it would be better than getting mixed up in something you didn't want,"

"I guess so,"

Sasuke was puzzled at the way Sakura still seemed to care for her once best friend. She always seemed so indifferent to Ino until now. But that didn't phase the Uchiha one second. He concentrated more on Ino, and how she could change so fast.

"About Ino, did she ever act so boy-crazy before high school?"

Sakura thought a bit about his question, "Hmm, I don't think so. No, not at all. She was always a bit tomboyish before middle school, and she never was a fan of talking about guys. She must've went through an extreme hormone change, or the three demons influenced her,"

"_The three demons_?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's what I call the girls Ino hangs out with now," she blushed.

"It's perfect,"

The bell rang, and it was time to get to class. Still, nothing went through Sasuke's mind except the puzzle he saw in Sakura and Ino's friendship. He had an idea what happened, that is, what _really_ happened. All he had to do was talk to Ino. The only question was, when, where, and how?

/

Ino felt horrible about what she was going to say as she approached her lunch table, but it didn't matter. She had a reputation to uphold.

"Ugh, did you see pinkie? She was totally flirting with Sasuke this morning, and he seemed to be _enjoying_ himself!"

"What? With a girl like that when he can have a girl like me?" Rika flipped her hair.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Karin squeaked.

"That fucking bitch doesn't know that she's not good enough for him," Miki snorted.

Ino stayed a bit away during the others talk about how awful and plain Sakura was and didn't comment at all. She simply stared off into space, pretending to be interested, thinking about Sakura once again…

"Hey girls,"

Ino immediately snapped out of her day dreaming when she heard the familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Sasuke," Karin said flirtingly.

"We were just thinking about you," Miki winked.

His face was as straight and indifferent as ever, not even showing a single hint of emotion as the girls flirted with him, "I actually wanted to talk to Ino for a second,"

Ino was surprised, but she acted her part, "Okay, cool,"

As she followed Sasuke she gave a peace sign to her friends, who all mouthed "lucky" as she disappeared with the hottest guy in school behind the cafeteria.

"What did you want to talk to me about Sasuke?" Ino gave a girlish giggle in her attempts at flirting. She did it very well, as many guys ended up stuttering and becoming butter in her hands.

But not Sasuke. He was _always_ in control.

He gave Ino this look, a look that would probably melt any girl's heart and ovaries at the same time. This made Ino feel successful and worried at the same time. Wasn't he talking with Sakura?

"I heard you sleep around a lot,"

"Yeah, do you want to inquire?"

"I do, but I have this thing with Sakura. We're basically going out, but my reputation's at stake here. People are talking about how plain she is…"

"I know," her voice fell.

"Yeah, so if people hear I slept with you, it'll balance things out a bit. Plus you have experience. I mean, I want to sleep with Sakura, she's a virgin, and that scores big points around here. She's probably so _tight_,"

Ino didn't like where this was going. She felt so uncomfortable. If Sasuke was talking like this, than he didn't deserve someone like Sakura. To Ino, he sounded like a fucking pig, and she was _pissed_. She didn't want to yell at him, she didn't want to make a scene, but it was coming out. She couldn't control it anymore. Like expressed in her favorite movie _Mean Girls,_ it came out like word vomit.

"How dare you? How dare you stupid fucking pig! All men are the same I _fucking_ swear. You're not good enough for her! She's better off with someone else if you're just in it to _sleep_ with her! I can't believe what I'm hearing. Points? Is that what girls are to guys these days, fucking _points_? Like a fucking game of football? And look at your fucking face! No emotion at all. You fucking pig! Sakura deserves better than you, she deserves _the best_!"

Sasuke smirked.

Ino's eyes widened, "You sick bastard,"

"Gotcha,"

That one word, it didn't register in Ino's head quite quick enough. She cursed herself and muttered "dumb blonde" while wanting to get away from him. Fucking tricky bastard.

"I thought you might react this way,"

She wanted to punch him in his face, "What do you mean by _that_?"

"I finally figured everything out. It was like a puzzle to me, you and Sakura. It didn't make any sense to me how such a good friend like you could possibly change in an instant,"

"How do you-? Did Sakura talk about me?"

Sasuke nodded, "She did talk about you. It seems she misses you, well, the _old_ you,"

Ino had to hold back the feelings she felt at the news, "O-oh,"

"You miss her, too. Don't you?"

Ino simply nodded, her face turned away.

"Aren't you interested in knowing what I figured out?"

"_Enlighten_ me,"

"I figured out why you decided to act like a slut,"

"_Charming_," Ino rolled her eyes.

"Would you prefer something more vulgar?"

"Just get on with it, asshole,"

Sasuke chuckled, "Okay, okay. Sakura told me she never really noticed you go all boy-crazy until high school and that was the final piece—well, _this_ is the final piece. Anyway, Sakura had always said you were a bit tomboyish until middle school. Why is that?"

"Girls go through phases. I wanted to be more girly-girl,"

"Or did something happen that made you like that?"

Ino held her tongue.

"Okay, I'll continue. So, I don't have every piece, but someone said something to you, something that impacted your life, and is ruling you right now. Probably something that makes you want to thrash or cry. And because of this, you decided to hide who you are,"

"Then what am I Uchiha Sasuke? _Fucking smartass_,"

"I'm not done yet, Ino. Once high school started, you got another one of those comments, so you hid with the sluttiest girls you could find, probably made fun of that person, and then went on with life. In turn, you lost your best friend. You didn't want to face Sakura. You had to do something drastic to keep her away from you, and that's exactly what happened with your new 'friends.' You slept around and used that to keep other girls away from you, especially Sakura,"

"Okay, is that it? I'm a horrible friend, whatever,"

"I'm about to reveal the extent of what I know Ino. I _know_ you don't like guys. I know you're _in love with Sakura_,"

Ino's mask of everything completely melted away in that moment. Everything she had been suppressing, everything she had tried to hide, everything she tried to forget came rushing back all at once and left the poor blonde in tears.

"Ino, don't cry. I accept you and I'm not gonna tell anybody. I needed to talk to you about it,"

"It's not that Sasuke. It's just, you got everything right. If you found out only with that information, anyone can figure it out!"

"Well, only the people who look deep enough and know your backstory,"

"Then Sakura can figure it out," Ino's pulse raced.

"I'm sure she would've by now. It probably didn't even cross her mind; she's very modest,"

Ino took a deep breath. She decided it would be best for at least someone to know why everything turned out this way.

"I might as well tell you everything. I'll probably feel so much better since no one knows any of this,"

"If you want to tell me everything, go ahead. I'll listen,"

Ino took another deep breath, "Okay,"

**OMG I couldn't stop writing this one! It got so good. CLIFF HANGER, HEHEHE TROLOLOLOLO~ XD**

**So you really liked it and want more? Please review :D**

**~Rock Leah**


	2. A Broken Spirit

_Lies_

_Chapter Two: A Broken Spirit_

Ino began to tell Sasuke everything that had made her hide herself away.

"It started way back when I first met Sakura. She was such a poor thing, frail and crying. People were making fun of her. I picked her up, dusted her off, and helped her become a confident little girl. We were the best of friends after that, never leaving each other's side, doing everything together. We felt like sisters, and I couldn't imagine being close to anyone else like that. I was, in fact, always tomboyish. I had a reputation in elementary school for beating up anyone that hurt Sakura's feelings, girl or boy, and got in trouble a lot. I was a rowdy one. I was always like an overprotective brother to Sakura, making sure that no one hurt her. I guess you can say I've always loved her. I was fine with it until middle school.

"I never worried about my appearance until seventh grade, about where most girls do, but I imagine I wouldn't have worried so much if one stupid bitch kept her mouth shut. It was the middle of seventh grade and I was hanging out with Sakura during lunch, as usual, and the bell rang. We went our separate ways when I was confronted by some girl that everyone thought was "popular." I was wearing sweatpants, a baggy T-shirt, running sneakers, and I didn't have bangs, my hair was shorter, and in a ponytail. She said something to me that haunts me to this day: 'Wow, you look like trash. A dirty, trashy, _lesbian_! Go make-out with your pink-haired girlfriend _lesbian_!' and just walked off with her little group of friends, laughing at me. I realized at that moment, that I indeed was a lesbian, but it was too obvious. I didn't like that. I didn't like the fact that I wasn't like Sakura and head-over-heels for some guy. I wanted to fit in and I was terrified of what Sakura would think of me if she knew how I felt about her. I never wore sweatpants—or pants really—ever again. It was mostly skirts and short-shorts for the rest of my closet. I wore make-up in eighth grade when I was allowed and no one said anything ever again. I felt safe.

"High school I hoped would be different, so I decided to dress like myself for once. Jeans, converse, a T-shirt, an oversized sweater and my hair in a ponytail. I felt comfortable like that. But of course, someone ruined it for me. A stupid bitch, who doesn't go here anymore because of all the shit I caused her, decided to call me a lesbian in the girl's bathroom. She said, 'Wow, I didn't know I'd meet a lesbian here already! Eww, _please _don't check me out in the locker room disgusting trash,' I literally lost it on that bitch. I told so many lies just yelling at her, telling her that the sweater was my boyfriend's sweater and I was wearing it because he moved to some other country or some shit and I missed him and probably wouldn't see him again. I also picked at her appearance, telling her that she could never 'pull-off' a ponytail because her complexion wasn't as good as mine. I said a whole ton of nasty things in that moment of rage. Karin, Miki, and Rika happened to be there fixing their make-up and totally were on my side, telling the girl to get lost for me. She ran out of bathroom crying.

"That's where I met those three, who told me that I was awesome and that girl deserved everything I said for assuming shit and being so nasty. I immediately befriended them, because based on their appearance no one else would ever say shit like that to me again. And that's where Sakura came out of my picture. I didn't want to be near her anymore, my feelings grew too great to hide. I started to notice I was being flirty with her, obviously putting it off as a joke, but I really meant everything. There were instances where I felt so compelled to kiss her, right then and there. I felt like any second longer with her I would be revealed to everyone and they would automatically know that I was a lesbian and in love with Haruno Sakura. So now I'm friends with the popular crowd and to cover my ass I sleep around."

Sasuke listened intently the whole time, interested in this story. Everything seemed to make sense now. He wanted to fix their friendship somehow, but now it seems impossible.

"So, is that why you sleep with a guy and then dump him?"

"I guess I kept looking for a guy that might replace Sakura in my heart. Someone that made me _feel _something, and that's exactly why I try everything with a guy. It never works of course, because in the midst of everything, I _always_ see her face,"

Sasuke was dumbfounded. He saw the gentle look in Ino's eyes as she thought about Sakura, the way she smiled, and couldn't believe he actually decided to go through with this. He decided to find out everything and now there was no going back. Did he really expect not to feel guilty for wanting to be with Sakura after learning how Ino feels? Her heart was obviously broken, and kept breaking, with every step away from Sakura she takes.

"You really do love her,"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Sasuke was unsure.

"Make her happy. I know she can be happy with you. She's always had a crush on you, you know,"

Sasuke swallowed hard, "Are you sure?"

Ino nodded, smiling, "As long as she's happy, I can be happy,"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. It was literally heart-breaking. How can he go on with Sakura when he knows how Ino feels? I guess he would just have to. He does really want to go out with her.

"Okay, but are you _really_ happy?"

"Well, besides hating who I've become I think I can handle myself. I'm a big, tough girl," she giggled, "And if I see Sakura with a huge smile on her face because she's thinking of you, it'll make me that much happier,"

"Well, at least know that someone accepts who you are. There's a really big chance Sakura will, too,"

Ino let that sink in as Sasuke walked away. The bell rang, and she straightened herself up as she thought of what she was going to tell her friends happened. She wouldn't be able to lie this time; it would jeopardize Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. She would have to leave a lot out, which would make her friends angry. She sighed as she walked to class, only to be met by Rika, Miki, and Karin.

"Well? What happened?" Karin asked in complete interest. The other two were also itching to know what lasted all lunch long.

"Nothing much," Ino wasn't in the mood for gossip at all.

Rika's mouth gaped, "Oh come on! He's Uchiha fucking Sasuke! You didn't do _nothing much_ with him,"

"I'm telling the truth. We just talked,"

"Talked? About what?" Miki seemed frustrated.

"It was chit-chat, nothing really special,"

"Oh my God Ino you are_ so_ lying! What are you hiding from us?" Karin whined.

"Nothing, geez,"

"I know, you helped him with Sakura didn't you? You knew we'd be angry," Miki gave a bitchy look.

"That's it, you're right. I'm sorry girls, but Sasuke loves her. There's nothing we can do,"

"What the fuck Ino? This isn't like you," Rika raised an eyebrow.

"How about we get to class?" Ino began to walk faster in her high heels, _dying_ to sit back down.

/

Sakura felt a bit disappointed that she didn't get to hang out with Sasuke at lunch. She wondered where he could've been, they usually hung out at lunch. She sat in her seat, looking out the window. She looked at the clock. The bell would ring in 3...2...1…

Ino and her posse came through the door just as the bell rang, as usual. Everyone besides Ino seemed to give her the death stare. What did she do? She doesn't even speak to them, let alone _look_ at them. Kakashi-sensei was late again, which left everyone rowdy and loud as they awaited their irresponsible teacher.

"Hey Sakura," Karin, Miki, and Rika had now approached her. _Great_.

"What do you want?"

"Don't talk to us like that bitch," Rika stood on one foot, hands on hip.

"Look, we hear that you have a thing with Sasuke," Miki basically growled.

Karin got in her face, "And we don't like it,"

"You're going to have to take it up with Sasuke. He's the one who approached _me_,"

"The thing is, Sasuke is going to go out with Ino and that's final," Karin continued.

Sakura's eyes narrowed toward the blonde who was sitting in her seat, daydreaming. Ino knew how much she liked Sasuke, why would she do this? That's right, she changed.

"So you're going to stop hanging out with him," Rika demanded.

"No," Sakura stated blandly.

"What?"

"You heard me. No. I'm not gonna let you rule my life. Go away,"

"I think we better teach this bitch a lesson, what do you think Miki, Rika?"

The other two nodded.

Sakura was in her seat once second, the next she was dragged to the floor by her hair.

The whole classroom went silent as the watched the three girls attack Sakura.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Ino yelled, basically jumping over desks to get between Sakura and her so-called _friends_, not caring she was wearing a mini skirt.

"We're teaching the bitch a lesson, she's taking your man," Miki crossed her arms.

"He's _not _my man! Why would you do this? It's not your business!"

"Whatever," Rika walked away and the other two followed.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino helped her up, noticing how soft Sakura's hand was.

"Ino, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Sakura harshly pulled her hand away.

"I swear I didn't know they would do _this_,"

"But you put them up to it?"

"No, I would _never_!"

"Right, go back to your _true_ friends Ino,"

These words burned Ino, but she kept her mask firm.

"Honestly Sakura, I approve of you and Sasuke," she smiled, despite her feelings.

Sakura simply stared, a small blush upon her face. Ino wished she could just kiss her right then and there. Instead, she went back to her seat just as Kakashi-sensei entered the classroom.

"Sorry I was late class, there was a problem with the coffee maker in the teacher's lounge…"

"No one believes you!"

Sakura couldn't believe what just happened. She just saw the real Ino for a second, the one she misses so much. Maybe things would turn around.

/

Ino was about to leave the campus when she heard someone call out her name. She hoped to God it wasn't on the three she really didn't want to deal with right now. And it wasn't, it was Sakura, running to catch up with her.

"Ino," Sakura said breathlessly as she finally caught up with Ino.

Ino felt her heart jump at the way Sakura said her name. She was excited that Sakura wanted to talk with her, but she also wanted to get as far away as she could from her.

"Hey Sakura. What's up?" Ino continued walking, turning away from her.

"I wanted to thank you, for standing up to your friends for me,"

Ino looked away and blushed, "It was nothing. I don't think physical violence is _classy_,"

Sakura giggled, "I saw the real you just now,"

Ino had to look away, she couldn't look her in the eye and not want to kiss her. That giggle nearly killed her.

"T-the _real _me?"

"_Shit, she's got me stuttering,"_

Sakura nodded, "I don't know what happened freshman year, but you changed too quickly. I miss you,"

Ino gulped, "I miss you, too Sakura,"

Ino prayed she wouldn't notice the way she said it.

"Then why don't you leave your friends? Come hang out with me at school?"

Ino began to walk faster, "It's just, I've got to keep those bitches in check, you know? I always make sure they don't do anything drastic and…"

The look on Sakura's face was heartbreaking. She was disappointed. Sakura had thought she had changed, but in reality, nothing was going to change Ino's mind about things. She had to stay away.

"Don't give me that look Sakura, I'm probably gonna be hanging out with a guy soon enough…"

"Why do you do that Ino? Why do you always _have_ to be in a relationship?"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"I understand _completely_ Ino! You're so self-absorbed! You only care about yourself and your stupid reputation!" Sakura's harsh words pierced to the pit of Ino's stomach to the point where she felt sick.

Sakura noticed Ino's deer in headlights look. What was it for? Was Ino surprised that she stood up to her? Was she genuinely hurt?

"I'd rather be like this, than deal with what would happen if I wasn't," Ino mumbled so low that Sakura barely caught her words.

Ino began running and running—in _heels_—until she was far enough from Sakura that she could hide.

Sakura was completely shocked and confused. What did Ino mean by her words? It made no sense to her; nothing Ino_ ever_ did since high school began made sense to her. Sakura was dead wrong. Things wouldn't get better. Ino wouldn't be herself _ever_ again.

**I don't know about anyone else but it felt SO emotional to me…but I **_**was**_** writing it while listening to a bunch of ballads… XD**

**Yeah, everything will seem emotional if "My Heart Will Go On" plays in the background LOL. Hope you enjoyed, please review :3**

**~Rock Leah**


	3. Difficulty

_Lies_

_Chapter Three: Difficulty_

Ino awoke with a start. She sat upright in her bed, breathless. Another dream of Sakura lingered fresh in her mind.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath, angry at herself.

"_Is this really taking over my life?"_ she thought as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She was about to collapse back onto her bed when she saw the time: 6:15. She rolled her eyes and got out of bed to get ready for school.

She took a quick shower, dried her hair, applied her make-up, and went to her closet to pick out an outfit.

She picked a loose-fitting, purple tank top that exposed her naval ring, jean short-shorts, black wedges, and added some dangling earrings for some extra-girly style. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked good, sure, but she didn't feel like herself. But this was routine for Ino, so she just shook it off, grabbed her shoulder bag—which was really a purse—and headed out the door to school. Another day in hiding. Another _miserable_ day.

/

Sakura sat on the bench next to Sasuke before school, telling him what happened yesterday.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a bit angry at what he just heard, "They seriously hurt you?"

Sakura shrugged, "It didn't really hurt, just more surprising. Ino stopped them from doing any more harm. She told me she approved of us, I saw the real her for the first time in a long time,"

Sasuke was surprised, "Really?"

Sakura nodded, "I talked to her after school though. She didn't seem like she wanted anything to do with me,"

Sasuke was stuck in a horrible situation. He wanted Sakura to feel better about this situation, but that would mean revealing Ino's secret. What could he possibly say?

"Who knows Sakura? Maybe she'll come around. The real Ino is still in there, somewhere,"

"You really think so?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at how innocent Sakura looked, almost like a child with her big green eyes waiting for a reassuring answer. "Of course, the real her can't completely disappear,"

"Thanks Sasuke," she smiled.

Sasuke took in the moment, enjoying Sakura's company. Still, his thoughts lingered on, and Ino popped into his mind. He felt so guilty it made him anxious. He had to calm himself down, he knew Ino wanted it this way.

"_What is that girl thinking? Ino can't possibly torture herself forever,"_

/

Ino walked toward the entrance of the school. It was hard to miss the couple sitting on the bench, so comfortable in each other's company. Of course it was Sasuke and Sakura, and the way Sakura was smiling made Ino's heart flutter. She wasn't completely happy, but because Sakura was happy, she was happy.

She smiled as she entered the school, _"At least one of us can be entirely happy,"_

She walked toward her locker, looking around for her three friends. With none of them in sight, she decided they were taking their sweet time getting here and decided to search for a new boyfriend. Once at her locker, she noticed two guys standing at the end of the hall in her peripheral. She closed her locker and looked over to see Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Choji. She noticed Choji seemed to be leaving. _Perfect_.

She confidently approached Shikamaru, wearing a smirk of a smile. "Hey Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru was a bit confused at why Yamanaka Ino would be talking to him. "Hey Ino,"

He couldn't help himself, being a man, and checked her out. With her wedges, they stood at the same height. He caught a glimpse of her naval ring. He thought it was sexy.

"What you been up to?" her eyelashes fluttered. They were long and full, complementing her big blue eyes.

Shikamaru was putty.

"Nothin' really. Trying to get used to school I guess,"

Ino giggled, "Tell me about it,"

Shikamaru was _butter_.

"W-what about you?"

"Well, I guess I've been trying to keep my friends from _mauling_ Haruno Sakura. They are _so_ obsessed with Sasuke and it's really getting on my nerves."

"They can't deal with Sakura being with him?"

Ino shook her head, "It's like, really? There are _so_ many guys in this school just as good as him,"

"So you still have that soft spot for Sakura after all this time?"

Ino's heard pounded. She was completely surprised.

"By the look on your face you've forgotten who went to elementary school with you,"

Ino's expression relaxed, "Oh, yeah. I remember now! I almost beat you up because you made her cry," she laughed.

Shikamaru chuckled, "That's right. What happened with you two anyway?"

Ino's face fell, "It's complicated,"

Shikamaru was puzzled, "Complicated huh?"

"Something that would be hard for anyone to understand," she feigned a crooked smile.

"Must've been hard,"

"You have no idea,"

"Was it because of your friends?"

"That's part of it. I always see myself as the bad guy in the situation. What I did was completely wrong,"

"You regret it?"

"Actually, I don't. That's why I'm the bad guy,"

"Why don't you regret it?"

"Dunno," Ino lied.

Shikamaru felt like something was up, but he wasn't about to question too deep, it was too troublesome.

"Well, to me, you guys seemed like two pieces of a puzzle that were made to complete each other. Like you were twins,"

Ino blushed, "Really?"

Shikamaru was _soup_.

He scratched the back of this head, "Yeah, I'm sure everyone thought so, too,"

Ino smiled, "Thanks Shikamaru,"

With that the bell rang and Ino walked away. Shikamaru was left confused about _everything_. It didn't matter much to him though, because all he wanted was _one date_ with Yamanaka Ino.

/

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"Nice to see you, too Karin," Ino smiled.

"Well? Are you gonna answer the question?" Rika crossed her arms.

Ino played a love-struck girl perfectly, "Talking to _Shikamaru_,"

"Nara Shikamaru? For real?" Miki rolled her eyes.

"He's cute Miki! And with Sasuke off the market, what could be better?"

"Speaking of which, we took care of something before school," Karin snickered.

Ino's eyes widened, "_What_?"

"You should check the girl's bathroom," Rika smirked.

Ino didn't think twice before running to the bathroom. She heard someone crying.

"Sakura?" Ino spoke softly.

"What do you want?" a puffed-eyed Sakura appeared from out of a stall.

"What did they do to you?" Ino stepped closer to see Sakura's white button-up shirt soaked with water. You could clearly see her pink bra. She gasped and couldn't look away.

"How can I go to class like this?"

"Sakura, did they say anything to you?" Ino tried to look into Sakura's eyes, but her eyes kept wandering down to the girl's breasts.

"What do you care?"

Ino gave Sakura such a worried look, Sakura didn't know what to think.

"They called me a bitch and a whore, things like that,"

Ino couldn't help herself and could care less about Sakura being wet and hugged her. Her heart pounded as she felt Sakura close to her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you,"

Sakura didn't know what to think. What was with her? The _real_ Ino would only appear in desperate situations.

"Wait right here, I have an extra shirt in my locker,"

"But-"

"No buts, I'll be right back,"

Sakura stood there, completely dumbfounded. _"What's gotten into her?"_

Ino opened her locker and found the hot pink tank top that had remained in her locker for emergency situations. Well, she only did it because the other three had, so it was only to seem normal, but it actually came in handy. She quickly made her way back to Sakura.

"Here you go, I think it suits you," Ino held out the shirt to Sakura, "it'll totally go with your skinny jeans."

"Thanks," Sakura said as she buttoned down her shirt.

Ino felt herself blush as Sakura stripped her shirt off. She tried not to stare at sight of Sakura's body. She was so petite, so cute!

Sakura put on the shirt, which exposed a bit of her stomach.

"Looks great!" Ino gave her a thumbs-up.

Sakura kept pulling at the bottom of the shirt, "Sure,"

"Oh quit fussing Sakura! If you got it, flaunt it right? Come on, we don't want to be late,"

/

Ino walked briskly out of class as the lunch bell rang, hoping to catch Shikamaru. While looking for him, it seemed he found her.

"Hey,"

"Oh hey Shikamaru,"

"You wanna eat lunch together?"

"Sure,"

It began. Ino's way of keeping her secret had to continue. There was no way she could bring herself to face it. As long as she had a _boyfriend_ she felt safe. At the end of lunch she would definitely ask him out. She didn't care for rejection and she didn't feel anything for the boy except friendship. This is where her pseudo-confidence came from, her lack of feelings for every guy. What really terrified her would be telling Sakura exactly how she feels.

/

Sakura was walking alongside Sasuke, still feeling a bit uncomfortable in the shirt Ino gave her. Sakura didn't like these types of shirts, she wanted to look respectable.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke noticed her feelings almost immediately.

"It's this shirt, my other one got soaked through and Ino got me this one-"

"How did it get soaked through?"

"Karin threw water on me,"

"What?"

"Yeah, don't worry abo-"

"How can I not worry about the girl I care for?"

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke smirked, "By the way, the shirt looks perfect on you,"

Sakura blushed harder.

Sasuke smiled just as he noticed Ino in the corner of his eye.

Sakura noticed, too.

"There she goes, another boy-toy," Sakura muttered.

Of course Ino noticed the couple walking toward the cafeteria. How could she ever miss that pink hair? She caught Sakura blushing real hard at something Sasuke said. She caught herself darting her eyes away from Shikamaru for a second.

"What?" Shikamaru turned.

"Just Sakura and Sasuke. They look cute together don't they?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Sure,"

"I'm very happy for her,"

"Well your friends seemed the exact opposite,"

"They _are_ the exact opposite,"

/

Karin, Miki, and Rika were brewing up a plan at their cafeteria table.

"Okay, so Ino is against us this time. She still wants to protect that little ex-friend of hers, but nothing can stop us now. She's gotten to Sasuke," Karin began.

"Speak of the devil," Miki glared at the two walking into the cafeteria.

Rika scrunched her face, "Ugh, is that Ino's shirt?"

"It is, the one that was in her locker," Karin answered.

"I can't believe it," Rika rolled her eyes.

"We're going to make sure that bitch gets away from Sasuke," Miki whispered.

"We've got to come up with a sinister plan,"

"Yeah, one that'll make her pay,"

/

The lunch bell rang and Ino began to collect her things. Shikamaru looked at the beautiful blonde and began to contemplate what he was about to do. He was never so nervous in his life.

"_Come on Shikamaru, you can do it,"_

"Hey Ino," he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Her big blue eyes gleamed and stared straight at him.

He blushed, "Do you, maybe, wanna go out with me?"

Ino beamed, "Of course Shikamaru. I was about to ask you,"

Shikamaru sighed, "Oh, cool,"

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then,"

"I'll see you after school,"

"Fine by me," she waved with her fingers.

Shikamaru felt like jumping for joy. He had finally gotten that date with Yamanaka Ino. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Too bad he didn't know Ino's game.

She was right on track with her plans. She was happy Shikamaru had asked her out, that way it would be easier to dump him. Ino felt a bit guilty for all she's done to the guys she dated, but she felt her secret would be revealed any time she was caught without a boyfriend. Mentally, a few girls had screwed her over. She only felt safe when she looked _straight_. But she couldn't forget one fateful night during the summer of eighth grade. Something she even left out when telling Sasuke everything. She left out one detail, so what? She swore she'd never tell anyone anyway, so it was better this way. No one needs to know and no one will.

**DUNDUNDUUUNNNNNN! Next time: Ino's biggest kept secret!**

**Okay, so I'm pretty busy so I'll be working on these a little at a time. I hope you enjoyed please review! To those who have, thanks so much! Every little thing means so much! :D**

**~Rock Leah**


	4. Lonely In A Crowded Room

_Lies_

_Chapter Four: Lonely In A Crowded Room_

"Who's that?" Ino asked her camp counselor.

Her name was Mei, a sixteen-year-old camp counselor for the camp Ino went to the summer of eighth grade. She was looking at a picture for a while, which interested Ino.

"It's my girlfriend. But I don't think you should tell anyone, they might react badly,"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. I don't mind that you are a lesbian though,"

"Then I'm glad I met someone like you Ino. It's not that often I meet a girl your age with such tolerance for others," she smiled.

"I'm glad I met you, too. You know, your secret is also mine," Ino smiled, looking at her new found friend.

"Really? I would have never guessed! You're so—girly,"

"It's just a cover up; I hate all of these clothes,"

"Then why do you where them? Why not just be yourself?"

"I tried being myself once, and without a word everyone seemed to know. They made fun of me,"

"Oh sweetie, you can't just hide yourself because you're afraid of what people say,"

"I know, but I can't help it,"

"Pay no mind to them,"

"How can you when you're in love with your best friend?"

Mei was silent a while at the blonde's words. "Well, it wasn't easy for me, but I got through it. Sure there were names but they are just names,"

"But I don't want her to find out. This one girl called her my girlfriend when I used to dress like myself. I don't want to lose her as a friend,"

"You might think that now, but who knows? What if your friend is more accepting than you imagine? You can't just lock yourself away in a box, you'll never be truly happy that way,"

"Maybe you're right Mei,"

"Of course I'm right! You've got to have courage, face your fears! Life isn't easy and has obstacles, but overcoming those obstacles are what life's all about. Once you overcome the obstacles, you have nothing more to fear,"

This was the only confidence Ino had about the real her she had at the time, she was ready to come clean to Sakura. She promised herself Sakura had to know she was a lesbian. She wouldn't tell her that she liked her like _that_, but taking baby steps was better than nothing.

But her promise was broken.

Later that evening, the girls in her cabin had found out about Mei being a lesbian and started to yell at her, saying that she was dirty and just wanted to watch them undress.

"Girls, you don't want to peek at guys when they undress do you?"

"No,"

"Then why say I'm trying to peek at you?"

"Because a guy would want to peek at us and you're like a guy,"

Ino felt so angry, but she felt outnumbered. She didn't want to put too much attention on herself. "Can you just leave Mei alone? She's been nice to us,"

"Yeah, 'cuz she wants to see us _naked_!"

"You dyke!"

"Get out of here! No one wants you here!"

"You dirty lesbo!"

"How dare you become a counselor? You did just want to prey on young girls you pedophile!"

They were laughing and yelling dirty names left and right. Ino watched as her camp counselor walked away in defeat, with nothing to say, looking like she'd burst into tears any second. All of her confidence was shattered in that instant. Mei couldn't say anything to the girls, she couldn't say anything to defend herself, and worst of all, Ino couldn't help her. Ino didn't want that sort of talk toward her. Everything that had happened during that summer was exactly why she became this way. It was the real "final piece" as Sasuke put it, to the mystery of Ino's behavior. Wouldn't a heartfelt talk help anyone come to terms with themselves? Not after a heartfelt talk ended like _that_. Ino was never the same. She continued to hide the real her, and would ultimately become the boy-hopping girl she is known for.

/

The first few weeks of school were so unusual for Ino. She had anticipated it would go as normal as possible, but with Sakura and Sasuke getting closer and closer, tensions rose. Her three friends seemed to always be whispering about it behind her back, mostly when she was hanging out with Shikamaru, who was now her boyfriend. She had a funny feeling that they were planning something, something _evil_. She didn't like that, so she had to do something, _anything_.

Ino kept a lookout for Sasuke, hoping she could catch him and talk to him before anyone noticed. Luckily she found him almost immediately.

"Sasuke," she walked as fast as she could in her high heels.

"Ino, what's up?"

"Follow me, we have to talk where no one can see,"

Sasuke did as she asked and followed Ino outside where they hid behind a tree. There was no one in sight.

"Okay, I have to talk to you about Rika, Miki, and Karin,"

"They keep talking about Sakura?"

"No, they always go silent when I appear, like they're not_ just_ talking about Sakura. It's like they're planning something. I feel like they're gonna do something really horrible,"

"All because of me?"

Ino nodded and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sasuke asked, like a soldier taking orders.

Ino narrowed her eyes, "Seriously Sasuke? You're like fucking _air _to those threezombie sluts! If anyone can set them right—God knows I can't do that anymore—it's you. You can say _anything_,"

Sasuke nodded, "I understand, I'll deal with them,"

"Thank you. You're not just doing me a favor, you're doing Sakura a favor,"

/

Sakura came to school with very little enthusiasm; her only inspiration to get out of bed was Sasuke. Being with him was the only thing on her mind, and that was enough to motivate her to go to school every morning.

If only she could find him before school.

She looked almost everywhere, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. She did _not_ get up early for _this_. Finally she spotted the raven-haired male, but he seemed to be departing from a certain blonde, _from behind trees_.

"_Why is talking to Ino? And why so private?"_ She thought in dismay. Ino would do something like this would she, after approving of the relationship?

Sakura's heart sank. Still, she approached Sasuke with great concern.

"Sakura, I was looking for you," Sasuke smirked as he approached her.

"Really? I was looking for you," Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I saw you were just with Ino,"

"Oh, yeah she was telling me about the _three demons_," Sasuke teased.

Sakura blushed, "Shut up. Okay, what about them?"

"They seemed to be up to no good and I'm gonna talk to them,"

"Oh, okay,"

"Don't tell me you thought I was doing something else with Ino,"

Sakura blushed hard and turned away, "I-It's not that…"

Sasuke looked straight at her with a tender look on his face, "Don't you trust me?"

Sakura felt like butter.

"Of course I trust you. It's _her_ I don't trust,"

"Sakura, I would never let anyone come between us,"

Sakura felt surreal as Sasuke held her close and kissed her.

/

Ino watched from afar—feeling like a stalker—and watched as Sakura became flustered as Sasuke teased her. It was so cute. Sakura was _so_ cute. As she watched Sasuke kiss her, she felt happy for the girl, but also felt pain.

"Why can't that be me?" she whispered under her breath.

She saw the way Sakura smiled as they pulled away from each other and started walking hand in hand and smiled herself.

"_You have no idea how much I wish I was you Sasuke,_" Ino thought as she decided to look for Shikamaru.

Through the halls, there stood two girls Ino recognized as Temari and Konan, seniors who completely despised Ino's group of friends. Ino couldn't blame them, but she had to play her part and kept her head held high as she awaited the comments spat her way.

"Look Temari, it's the fucking whore again," Konan pointed her thumb straight at Ino.

"Oh that's right, how you doing slut? Suck much dick lately?" Temari smirked.

Ino couldn't help the feeling of pride she had as these nasty comments were directed toward her. It told her how much she had succeeded in fooling the whole school.

"I'm fine, but I don't suck dick, I just ride them," Ino winked, giggling as she walked away from the girls.

"Fucking conceited bitch," Konan said for Ino to hear.

Ino felt good after joking around like that. It was always the same, so she knew how to deal with it. She wouldn't know how to deal with were words like _lesbo_,_ dyke_, or _gay_ being shot her way, the looks down the hallway, the remarks about how she would be checking out every girl she saw, so she preferred to be a called a _whore_. She had tons of comebacks for that, besides, that wasn't who she really was. It was like a whole web of lies about her, circulating through the school, and she didn't care _because_ they were lies. Sure she acted within the lies, but acting was exactly that—_acting_. None of this was ever real to Ino, so she played pretend. She still remembered freshman year, how she did her best to act like Regina George from the movie _Mean Girls_. Looking back, it was laughable, but it helped her visualize the whole school as a stage, and she had the lead role.

/

Sasuke had premonitions about talking to the three girls plotting against Sakura. He didn't like talking to them, but he had to do something. He decided this would have to happen right now, during nutrition. Sakura had to do something for class, so it was the perfect opportunity. He spotted the three and approached cautiously. Can't be too careful with dangerous materials.

"Hey girls,"

"Uchiha Sasuke, what brings you here?" Karin batted her eyelashes.

_Yuck._

"I've come to set you three straight. You need to lay off my girlfriend,"

Rika gave a disgusted face, "Look Sasuke, we love ya to death, but Sakura isn't right for you,"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "_Really?_"

Miki nodded, "Yeah, she's like, totally _square_,"

"And uptight, most likely a prude," Karin added.

He had it.

"You're all wrong. I don't give a _shit_ what you three think. I just want you to leave us _alone_. Got it? It's not that hard. I don't like any of you, and I never will. Accept that and move _the fuck_ on, and leave Sakura out of it. Even if you do make us break up, what makes you think I'd go for one of you three? I would never,"

Sasuke left the three sluts with their mouths open (as usual) and went on his way.

/

"Again," Ino smiled slyly.

The couple sat on the floor, leaning against Ino's bed. She leaned in to kiss Shikamaru again, hoping she'll get a spark, a feeling, something from it. No excitement, nothing special, just two lips moving around together. At least, not until Sakura popped into her mind.

Once Ino imagined kissing Sakura, everything changed in an instant. She looked into _green _eyes. She ran her hands through_ pink_ hair. She was being touched by Sakura's small, soft hands. Ino began to move fast, feeling along Shikamaru's back, sides, then quickly moving her hands to his chest, only to be snapped back to reality. She was kissing _Shikamaru_, not Sakura.

At the same moment, Shikamaru pulled away. Ino noticed now that her legs were placed right over Shikamaru's lap.

"What's wrong?" Ino pouted as she got off of Shikamaru's lap. She wanted to get lost in her fantasies again.

"I don't want to rush things with you Ino,"

Ino knew how most girls would feel in this situation. They would feel special, feel like they would feel like they finally found a good guy. She wished that she could feel something more than friendship with Shikamaru, but it just wasn't there. He really did deserve better, and someone better deserved him. Ino always thought this in her relationships, but she always continued with her game.

"That's really sweet," Ino smiled, "I'm sorry I rush into things. Sometimes I just can't help myself,"

Shikamaru has always been in love with Ino. He had a crush on her since she fought him on the playground. He really _wanted_ to continue—oh, how he wanted to continue—but he's afraid to lose Ino. He knew about her and how she dumped her boyfriends after sex. He didn't want to be that kind of boyfriend to her. He wanted to _last_, he didn't want to be tossed away after a month or two. He wanted to take it slow, especially with his childhood crush.

"Don't worry about it, I just—really like you Ino,"

Ino wished Shikamaru's declaration of feelings—Ino _knew_ he was in love with her—affected her. She wished with all her heart she didn't have to break his. If only she could be just like every other girl and fall in love with Shikamaru, but it wasn't _her_ to like guys. She could see it in his eyes that he longed for her. She felt guilty.

With her other boyfriends, it wasn't about love. It was either about sex or status or both. It was never _love_. But Shikamaru, he was so obviously in love with her it made Ino ashamed to even be with him like this. She wished she could break down and tell him the truth—tell him _everything_—but that wasn't going to happen. Sasuke already knew, she wasn't about to risk another, even if he was trustworthy. She was going to keep her demeanor stable and position her mask steadily. Nothing was going to change. She would be surrounded by people—Shikamaru, her friends—but she would never cease to feel the loneliest in their presence. She had come this far and there was no way she could ever turn back now.

/

"I can't believe he actually likes her!" Karin groaned in a squeaky voice.

Miki, Rika, and Karin had met at Starbucks to discuss their next moves against the pink-headed freak.

"Well, I guess we should retreat, doing as Sasuke says might be the best for all of us," Miki suggested.

"Are you insane Miki? That's fucking stupid! Sakura needs to pay," Rika scowled.

"Shut up Rika! I was just saying that he might go after us after he's done taking his test drive with the smart car. He'll want a sexy Lamborghini after he knows how to drive so he won't crash and burn,"

"You have a point Miki," Karin pondered, "I guess he'll have more respect for us if we back off,"

"Ugh, that sounds _so_ boring! I need _excitement _this year! I _need_ to destroy someone's happiness!"

"Geez Rika, calm down,"

"Don't tell me what to do Miki! I say we pretend to back off and secretly plan something sinister. Something like…like making it look like Sakura's cheating!"

"Rika, I don't think Sasuke will buy that,"

"Miki's right, we have to make it look like _Sasuke's_ cheating. Sakura may feel insecure and unsure about her relationship. Seeing it as I do, she _has_ to think that Sasuke's too good for her. I mean, come on,"

"It's perfect Karin! All we need is the girl to pin the cheating on…"

**Oh no! It looks like they're up to something again…**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all who have reviewed!**

**~Rock Leah**


	5. The Plan Unfolds

**I JUST WANT TO SAY HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT GETTING THIS CHAPTER TO YOU. I GOT SICK, AND THEN MAKE-UP WORK, FINALS, AND THEN…BLAHH. SO ENJOY! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT :D**

** ~Rock Leah**

_Lies_

_Chapter 5: The Plan Unfolds_

School was always a downer on Ino's real self. She cursed the system, the cliques, the social competitions—everything! She always hated going to school since sixth grade, where wearing sweat pants suddenly made you uncool. Ugh, she longed for sweat pants, wishing he could get out of her tight short skirt and not have to close her legs all day. She just wanted to lounge!

"Ino,"

The blond turned around to find Uchiha Sasuke calling her.

"What do you want?"

"That's not very nice,"

Ino groaned, "Okay…What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

She fluttered her eyelashes and used a dramatic voice.

"Ha, ha," he sighed, "I just wanted to tell you I took care of your _friends_,"

"Good,"

"Yeah, they were speechless, I think their tricky days are over,"

Ino pursed her lips, "Yeah, I don't think so,"

"I thought you would say that,"

"All we can do is suspect them for any wrong doing,"

Sasuke nodded, as he waved and walked away.

Ino walked away and began to look for Shikamaru, hoping to avoid her friends.

/

Karin, Miki, and Rika entered the school hallway only to see Sasuke and Ino departing from each other.

"Girls, I think we found our affair," Karin nearly squeaked.

"Totally Karin! It would be so dramatic, Ino _was_ so nice to Sakura," Rika clapped.

"All we gotta do is watch everything crash and burn,"

"Karin, Rika, what about Shikamaru?"

"Forget about him Miki! No one cares,"

"We're talking about ruining our friend's relationship here Rika!"

"Well Ino did want Sasuke remember? It'll all work out Miki,"

"I think she really likes him Karin! We're, like, messing with true love here!"

"Well, I think if I could get a date with Uchiha Sasuke, I wouldn't give a _shit_ who Shikamaru is," Rika crossed her arms.

"You know what? Forget it," Miki groaned, frustrated with her two stubborn friends.

"So, how will we convince Sakura of their _affair_?" Karin began scheming, disregarding Miki's smoldering eyes.

"We'll put my recorder in her bag," Rika lit up.

"Recorder?"

"Yeah, like where you record voice,"

"Rika, you mean _audio_ recorder,"

"Well sorry I'm not as smart and pacific as you Miki!"

"Did you just say _pacific_?"

"Yeah, you know, like um…extremely close to!"

"I think you mean _specific_," Karin corrected.

"Ugh, I'm always the dumb one!" Rika pouted.

"No, you're not! You came up with an awesome idea! All we have to do is keep the audio recorder in her bag until we have something juicy! Well check it every day,"

"But how do we make sure she doesn't find it Karin?"

"I can answer that Miki! Look!"

Rika pulled out her audio recorder and handed it to Miki.

"OMG it's a pack of gum!"

"Yeah, and it actually has real gum!"

To Miki and Karin's surprise, there was gum. You couldn't even tell it was an audio recorder. There was only a light that blended in with the package. They could easily give it to Ino and have her carry it through the day.

"I think it only turns on when it picks up voice,"

"Does it need batteries Rika?"

"Oh yeah! They don't have any right now,"

"What?" Karin yelled in a hushed tone.

"Relax! I got them with me,"

"Cool! Where'd you get this Rika?" Miki handed the device back to her.

"I stole it from a spy shop I think. I wanted this gum flavor and the device was an added bonus. I thought it would come in handy," she shrugged.

"How much can it record?"

"It's like digital or whatever so I guess it can record until the batteries run out. I have to connect it to a computer to get the audio,"

"Then all we have to do is give Ino the pack of gum and our plan will be complete," Karin smiled evilly.

/

"I wish I could stay like this forever," Sakura sighed, leaning against Sasuke on a bench during lunch.

"Me too," Sasuke smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around Sakura.

Ino couldn't help the pang of jealousy that flew through her. She was more hurt than jealous, but watching Sakura comfortable in Sasuke's arms was unnerving.

"Something wrong?" Shikamaru asked as he felt Ino's grip on his hand get tighter.

"Oh, nothing really," Ino loosened her grip on Shikamaru's hand, feeling stupid for not controlling her feelings.

Shikamaru was suspicious, but didn't want to press the issue any further. He couldn't help but feel Ino had feelings for Sasuke. He kept his mouth shut for fear of hurting Ino as well as himself in the process.

"Hey Ino!" Karin waved as she walked past her friend.

"I stole another pack of gum. Here, you can have it. You know I can't help my sticky fingers," Rika smiled, almost suspiciously.

Ino was used to Rika giving her things like this. She was always a thief since Ino can remember, and was always inclined to take whatever Rika was offering.

Ino feigned a smile, "Thanks,"

The three girls walked away smiling. Ino narrowed her eyes and felt like they were up to something as she took a piece of gum.

"Does Rika always offer you stolen goods?"

"Yeah, actually," Ino grinned.

Shikamaru chuckled, "I guess she has to dispose of the evidence somehow,"

Ino laughed, "I guess I'm the trashcan,"

/

"Okay girls, the mission is a go!" Karin said as they reached their table.

"Right," Rika gave a thumbs up.

"But how will we get the audio to Sakura?"

"Dammit Miki, why didn't you say something before we gave her the thing?"

"Well sorry _Rika_! It's not always perfect!"

"Girls, relax. We'll just put the audio on a flash drive and leave it in her locker,"

"Oh! I can get one, probably off my special discount," Rika winked.

"Good, just make sure it's nondescript,"

"What's that mean Miki?"

Miki sighed, "That means get a plain one, like black or grey,"

"Eww, that's just not pretty!"

"That's the point Rika!" Karin groaned.

"Ugh, you guys are so mean to me,"

"No, we just don't want a stupid sparkly pink flash drive to mess up our plan,"

"Whatever Karin," Rika rolled her eyes, "I'll get the stupid, _ugly,_ black one,"

"Then tomorrow, we take the _gum_ back,"

/

After school, Ino quickly pulled Sasuke aside before he met up with Sakura to talk to him about her three friends and their suspicious behavior during lunch.

"What do you mean 'suspicious behavior?'"

"They're up to something! They were all giggles and smiles when the saw me at lunch today,"

"How can they be up to something? What do you think?"

"Geez the questions! I feel like they're thinking—or thought—of a way to fool us all into thinking they've giving up trying to ruin Sakura's life,"

"That sounds paranoid,"

Ino glared at the raven-haired male, "Shut the fuck up Sasuke! I'm serious!" Ino yelled in a hushed tone.

"Okay, okay, geez. I'm just saying that you should loosen up. We'll deal with it when it comes,"

"But Sasuke, you know how I am. You should know how I'm feeling,"

"I know Ino, just relax, I'm here right? Everything fine,"

"I just can't deal with these feelings anymore Sasuke! You have no idea how jealous I am,"

Sasuke gave a sympathetic crooked smile, "I know Ino, but you wanted this remember? I'm in too deep,"

"I know Sasuke, but I'm so in love. What should I do?"

"You need to come to terms with yourself and then maybe you can receive your happiness. Stop hiding. Consider it,"

"You know I can't, I've come too far. I even got involved with Shikamaru. I don't want him to hate me,"

"It's your choice. I'm with Sakura now,"

Ino sighed, "I know,"

"I've got to get to her, see you 'round,"

"Yeah,"

/

Sakura noticed with great interest Ino and Sasuke talking again. She had seen the end of their conversation as Ino walked in the other direction, looking disheartened. What was wrong? And why would she talk to_ Sasuke_ about it? She wanted to ask Sasuke, but decided to keep her mouth shut, though she couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She suspected Ino was playing some game, and she didn't want Sasuke to be a part of _that_ game.

"Hey, I was looking for you,"

Sakura was met with loving dark eyes against her worried emerald.

She smiled, hiding her insecurity. She always felt as if Sasuke was out of her league. Seeing him with Ino—even if they were just talking—always brought these insecurities to life. She found comfort in Sasuke's arms as they embraced.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Sakura was surprised at the words coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

She smiled, "I don't believe you have,"

"Well, I love you more than everything. All I ever think about is you,"

Sakura blushed, "R-really?"

He nodded.

"I love you that much, too. Possibly more. I think about you every second of the day,"

Sasuke smiled as he pressed his lips against Sakura's and held her close, hoping a certain blond wasn't nearby to see and shatter her heart any more than it already was. He found his love with the girl Ino had always protected and loved. There was no winning in this situation, and he knew someone was bound to get hurt. Sasuke didn't know whether he wanted it to be Ino or not.


	6. Opportunities

_Lies_

_Chapter 6: Opportunities_

Ino left school, knowing behind her Sasuke and Sakura were most likely kissing. She hoped to hurry home and possibly wallow in her sadness, only to be met by her friends shortly out off campus. She really didn't want to talk to them.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Ino smiled lightly, attempting to show interest in whatever they wanted to do.

"We were gonna go to the mall, you in?" Karin asked, as she hooked her arm around Ino's, just the arm that happened to be carrying her bag.

"I don't know, I'm kinda tired,"

"Too much making out?" Miki smirked.

Ino laughed half-heartedly, "I guess you can say that,"

"Come on, it'll be fun! They have new bras at Victoria's Secret!"

Ino pondered whether to stick to her gut or give in. "I'll just sit this one out, next time okay?"

Rika nodded, "Okay Ino, see ya later!"

The three departed and went in the opposite direction toward the mall, making Ino feel a bit relieved, though suspicious that they gave in so easily.

Once a safe distance away, the three began to talk about their plans.

"Okay, we have the tape back,"

"Good idea Karin, but how'd you know she didn't want to go to the mall?"

"It was easy to see, Rika! She looked so troubled after talking to Sasuke,"

"True,"

"Are you guys gonna be happy with this?" Miki crossed her arms.

Rika completely ignored her, "Let's go to my place and check the audio!"

"Great idea!" Karin grinned.

Miki groaned.

/

Ino quickly began her route home, though her instincts told her something was amiss. She imagined a huge storm was being brewed by her friends, something dangerous. She continued on her route, lost in thought, suddenly feeling a craving for hot chocolate as she spotted the Starbucks she always passed on her way home. After getting what she wanted, she was surprised to bump into another person on her way home.

"Oh, hey Ino. Hot chocolate?"

Of course, it was Haruno Sakura, out of all people Ino _had_ to see. God was punishing her now.

Ino nodded as she took a sip, a loss for words. She was always so sociable, but around Sakura everything was different.

"Ah, are you on your way home?"

"Yeah, walking as usual," she awkwardly laughed as they walked beside each other.

"I often see you talking with Sasuke," Sakura's tone changed.

Ino nearly choked on her hot drink, "Yeah, I've been trying to help him help you,"

"Help me?"

"With my friends. I swear they're out to get you. They've been planning something, even when Sasuke told them to back off,"

"He did do that,"

"After I told him to,"

"Why?"

Ino blushed, "I mean, you're happy with Sasuke, and he's happy with you. I can't let them ruin your love,"

"I thought you liked Sasuke," Sakura said in a small voice, her head looking down.

Ino blushed harder at how cute Sakura looked, "No, no, I have Shika! He's a real sweetie, I would never want to leave him,"

Sakura perked up immediately, "That's great! You think he'll be long-term?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah, he wants to take it slow,"

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Ino, for looking out for me,"

Ino put strands of hair behind her ear, "It's nothing,"

"Are we friends Ino? Can we be?"

Ino could feel her face grow redder and redder as she looked into Sakura's pleading eyes. She hoped she didn't notice anything.

"I guess so…I mean, yeah," she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Sakura grinned, "Can we hang out, like old times?"

Ino nearly spit out her drink, "Uh, sure! What's good for you?"

"Hmm, you wanna go on a double date?"

Ino blinked. She imagined it would be almost a date with Sakura. She shook it off, cursing herself for thinking so stupid.

"That sounds perfect!" she beamed.

"Great! How about Saturday? We can go to the movies!"

"That's totally perfect! Shika and I were thinking about going to the movies, too,"

"Awesome! Here's my street, I'll see ya Ino," Sakura waved.

Ino waved back, "Bye Sakura,"

God wasn't punishing her after all.

On the rest of the way home, Ino felt butterflies in her stomach like never before, she was so excited for Saturday she didn't even notice she passed her own house.

"Dumb blonde," Ino cursed herself as she walked back and finally reached home.

/

Once at Rika's house, the girls began to listen to the audio recorded from Ino's last two hours at school. They skipped past all of the lessons in fifth and sixth period until they reached after school, and finally got to when Ino was talking to Sasuke.

"This is it girls," Karin grinned.

As they listened, they were in shock at what they were hearing.

"_I know Sasuke, but I'm so in love. What should I do?"_

"Oh my God, it's true! They are having some sort of relationship!" Rika gasped.

"I told you Miki," Karin huffed in triumph.

Miki rolled her eyes, "I bet they can justify that,"

"Ha! I doubt they'll come up with a good enough excuse for Sakura to get over something like _this_,"

"Whatever Karin,"

"This is perfect! All we need is to get the audio cut, but how do we do that?"

Miki sighed, "Geez Rika, I got it. Just worry about the flash drive. It's plain right?"

"Yup!" Rika held up a black and grey USB.

"Do you think this'll work?"

"Stop being such a downer Miki! It's totally gonna work! We'll be ruled out as suspects 'cuz of the flash drive. Also we'll make a note that's too…like, _not _us,"

"Do we even know Sakura's locker combination, let alone where it is Rika? Karin?"

Karin groaned, "We'll find out! Just get the fucking audio ready,"

"Yes your _majesty_,"

"Cut the bullshit,"

Miki rolled her eyes and got to it.

"Okay, now the audio's being taken care of, let's make the note thing. You got the magazines Rika?"

"Yup! Do you think she'll buy it?"

"Well, all we gotta do is use fancy language. We'll get ruled out at once! She doesn't think we're smart,"

"Speak for yourselves," Miki mocked.

"Did I ask for your opinion? Ugh, let's just cut out the letters Rika,"

"Okay! Should leave out anything pink?"

"Yeah, I think that'll give us away,"

"Just put _whatever_ on there, then it'll look less like a cover-up,"

"Miki's right,"

"Fine, we're using that stupid Oprah magazine anyway. I don't think there's much pink in an old lady magazine,"

"What should the note say, Karin?"

"Hmm, something like 'I thought you should know,' or something like that,"

"What about: 'Nothing is as it seems'?"

"Wow, that's actually a good one, Rika,"

"Eh, it was on a show or movie I saw," she shrugged.

"Let's add something else. Hmm…Like: 'The flash drive reveals all,'"

"Sounds cheesy,"

"Shut up Miki! I like it,"

"Thank you Rika,"

"Oh! And let's add something like 'From a friend' or something like that,"

"Yeah! Or how about: 'Someone who cares,' like, to be more mysterious!"

"That is perf Karin! Let's get it done!"

In the end, their note read:

_Something interesting has come to my attention. _

_I thought you should know. _

_The flash drive reveals all. _

–_A friend_

"Okay, I cut the damn audio and put it on the flash drive. We need to discuss how we're going to get everything into Sakura's locker,"

"What do you think, Miki? You _are_ the brains,"

"Funny Karin," Miki rolled her eyes, "Well, the best time to get anything into anyone's locker without being seen is after school, we'd have to find out her combination and locker number in the morning and then sneak it in after school. That means the next day before school, Sakura will find the drive and have it with her until she gets home. On top of that, we need to take in variables of how Sakura will approach the drive. It depends on her time,"

"I think we should wait until after school on Friday then,"

"Why Rika?"

"'Cuz then we can see hell break loose at school on Tuesday, duh!"

"That's a great idea, everyone clears out of the hallway the fastest on Friday,"

"Yeah and she won't get a whole weekend to have the audio for herself.

"Perfect. Now, everything's planned. All we gotta do is wait for Friday," Karin clapped.

/

Ino was still shocked at everything that had occurred. She was basically going to be on a date with Sakura tomorrow. Well, and their boyfriends. It was exciting,

"Hey Ino!"

"Sakura, hey," Ino wasn't getting used to seeing Sakura around her.

"We're still on for tomorrow, right? Shikamaru's okay with it?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Everything's set,"

"Okay! See you later,"

"See ya,"

Sakura began her way down the hall, headed for her locker. Three suspicious looking girls seemed to take extreme notice.

"This is bullshit, I don't want to stalk that pink freak," Rika whispered.

"Shut the fuck up, we all hate this shit,"

"Shut up both of you,"

"Whatever Miki, now's our chance, don't forget Rika's signal!"

"Yes master Karin,"

"I like that,"

The three began to pass Sakura's locker as she arrived and began their plan equipped with horrible acting. They pretended they were headed somewhere and didn't know which way to go, being way too loud and obnoxious, and a bit obvious that they were intentionally doing _something_. All in efforts for Rika to retrieve the locker number and combination.

"Which way did you say it was, Miki?"

"Ugh, Karin! Just follow me,"

"Wait guys!"

"Hurry up Rika,"

"Jeez, you're so mean Karin,"

"You _are_ slowing us down,"

"Miki!"

"Uh let's just go already,"

"Whatever bitches,"

They nodded to each other and walked away. Once they were a good distance away, they continued their scheming.

"Okay, locker number and combination," Miki nodded with pen and notebook in hand.

"Locker 400, 31-45-19,"

"Got it. You know, for a girl who's such an airhead, you're a genius Rika,"

"You think so?" Rika giggled.

"_Well_," Karin interrupted, "all we have to do is sneak the damn drive into her locker after school and wait until Tuesday morning for all hell to break loose,"

"Ooh, you're so evil Karin!" Rika cheered.

"I know," Karin smiled.

"Your smile is kinda creepy though,"

Karin glared, "Shut up Miki!"

/

Sakura was a bit annoyed at the noise that came from Ino's three _friends_, if she could call them that. It seemed those four were growing apart. Sakura couldn't help her happiness that this was a true fact. Ino—the real Ino—might just come back. She shook off the feeling that they were up to something and continued on to get ready for her first period class. Sakura couldn't help the feeling; they _were_ being louder and more obnoxious than usual. Something was definitely going on, but it didn't matter. Nothing was going to bring her down this time, especially not those three bitches.

"Hey, there you are," Sasuke surprised her.

"Hey," she kissed him, "we're still on for tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, of course. I still can't believe Ino agreed to come,"

Sakura smiled, "I'm happy she did. We can be friends again,"

"I can't shake the feeling that something's going on,"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I feel like Ino shouldn't have agreed,"

"What? This is important for her to stop being someone she's not!"

Sasuke mumbled, "You have no idea,"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just a concern that's all,"

"You shouldn't be _concerned_ Sasuke, there's nothing really to be concerned about,"

"I know, I just don't want anything bad to happen. Tomorrow is going to be important for both of you,"

"It is," Sakura sighed, "I should've seen that,"

Sasuke sighed, "Well, at least we're not having another double date with Naruto and Hinata, I swear Naruto's so annoying—"

"I know, he kept teasing you," Sakura giggled.

"Shut up," Sasuke smirked as he kissed her.

/

"Is everyone gone yet?" Rika groaned as she paced for the nth time around the girls bathroom.

"For the last time Rika, Karin will come back and tell us! Just be patient and wait until she's here!"

"Ugh, I can't wait any longer Miki!"

"Patience is a virtue,"

"I guess I don't have virtues!"

"You sure don't,"

"That's right!"

Miki held a laugh.

The bathroom door finally opened and Karin motioned for the two to follow her, "All clear!"

"Finally!"

Miki rolled her eyes.

Karin began doing the combination while Miki and Rika kept watch around the corners to make sure no one would catch them

"I opened it," Karin loudly whispered.

Miki and Rika ran over as Karin taped the ransom-style note to the inside of the locker door and carefully hung the black and grey flash drive on one of the hooks.

"There, it's done," she closed the locker.

"Ohh I can't wait for Tuesday!" Rika grinned.

"It's going to be the best day of my life," Karin smirked.

**EVERYTHING IS COMING TOGETHER! WHAT WILL SAKURA THINK OF THE FLASH DRIVE? MORE IMPORTANTLY, THE DOUBLE DATE! NEXT TIME~**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and will review! I really appreciate it :D**

**~Rock Leah**


End file.
